


A Fine Prize

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double EADrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: TheExcelsiorwas a fine ship and made a fine prize. Its hold was full of the best sorts of goods: not gold and gems, but sturdy printed cotton from India and casks of rum from the islands. No silk or spices that might rot, no jewels that would be easily traced. Best of all, the ship carried its patron's third son, a proud fellow of twenty-two with a courtesy title and wealthy parents. His ransom would make the long voyage to London well worth Captain Middleby's while.
Relationships: Pirate/captive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous, What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	A Fine Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



The _Excelsior_ was a fine ship and made a fine prize. Its hold was full of the best sorts of goods: not gold and gems, but sturdy printed cotton from India and casks of rum from the islands. No silk or spices that might rot, no jewels that would be easily traced. Best of all, the ship carried its patron's third son, a proud fellow of twenty-two with a courtesy title and wealthy parents. His ransom would make the long voyage to London well worth Captain Middleby's while.

"You can't hurt me," Lord Ashleigh said.

Captain Middleby looked the bound, naked man up and down. Ashleigh stood tall and straight, performing a fine impression of someone unflappable. This was not a man who was used to bowing or yielding, Middleby thought. But not one who was used to enduring, either—a soft lordling whose strong back would quickly learn how to bend. "Why not?" he said.

Ashleigh flushed, looking even younger than his scant few years. "You'll get a much higher ransom if I'm unharmed. Really, some pirate you are." He managed a credible scoff.

"Oh, no, lad, I know my business." Middleby began stripping off his clothes, folding them neatly to the side of the prisoner's bunk. Ashleigh's lip began to tremble as he realized what Middleby was about. "You're perfectly right that my profit depends on you being unharmed. But that doesn't mean I can't _hurt_ you, especially if I do it in ways that you'll never tell anyone about."

Where he pinched, he left no bruises. His blunt nails scratching across delicate white skin left no lines. At times he was even gentle, his tender caresses first bringing Ashleigh to climax and then reducing him to tears. When Middleby finally bent Ashleigh over the bunk and thrust inside him, his cock was well greased, and three of his thick fingers had prepared the way. Ashleigh wailed and sobbed as Middleby raped him slowly and with care.

After Middleby had finished, he wiped himself off on the bunk's thin blanket and dressed again. Judging Ashleigh to be no danger to him, he cut off the ropes binding the prisoner's wrists. "Sleep well," he told Ashleigh as the young lord curled up, whimpering, under the stained blanket. "I'll be back tomorrow for more."

By the time they reached port, Ashleigh was a broken man, and Middleby was a deeply satisfied one. He collected his ransom—which was very high indeed—and set out again to find his next prize.


End file.
